Microblog products in our country are at an initial stage and used by a large number of users. The microblog products have been widely used not only in usual entertainment, but also in users' daily work.
In current mainstream microblog client software, microblog messages are presented altogether on a QQ main panel in chronological order. When a large number of users focused on the microblog messages, meanwhile home page messages scroll and refresh faster, and then it is difficult to present much information within relatively limited space on the main panel. Thus, displaying about details of a single message may be not clear and complete enough, which directly affect users' product experience.
Besides, in existed microblog client software, since current user may only see messages about each user focused on by current user, current user doesn't learn relaying chain about each message. Since current user doesn't focus on publishers of previous relaying chain, messages about previous relaying chain are invisible to current user. For example, the whole path of a single message chain is A-B-C-D-E, current user only focuses on messages about E. Thus, current user may only see E, and doesn't learn previous message chain.
Thus, in current mainstream microblog client software applications, users put forward higher requirements for ease of use, stability and safety of microblog software. A user may hope to learn detailed information about a certain microblog message, and may hope to see the relaying process of the certain microblog message, so as to learn the microblog relationship chain more conveniently.